goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NicktheDummy/Slappy's Halloween Monster Blood Party!
Here's my fifth Halloween Story: Nice find! Said Anna, talking to her sister Nichole, she found a ventriloquist dummy and a can of toy slime from a burned down antique shop, I just realized something! Shouted Nichole, We can use this stuff as decorations for the Halloween party Anna shook her head in agreement. Nichole placed the dummy in a chair, and she covered the Halloween decorations in the green slime, Anna finds a note in the dummy's pocket, Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano, Nichole laughs, Is that supposed to be something out of Chucky? Nichole sarcasticly replied, No, Freddy or Pinhead! I don't know Nichole! Nichole held her hands up, No, need to get snappy, I was just being funny. Anna gave her a smile, Or maybe Candyman! Anna started chasing after her, You can't get me Oreo! That just made Anna mad, and she threw Oreo cookies at Nichole, Oh shoot, I forgot the candy, I'll be back Anna! The dummy silently cackled, Anna just assumed it was someone that walked by the house. That night, Nichole and Anna's Halloween party began, all of their friends showed up, Hi Brandon, I'm glad you came. Nichole greeted, there was music, games, and activities, nothing like the Ghostbusters theme and Michael Jackson's Thriller. Anna then noticed that the dummy was missing. Anna went upstairs, and saw that the dummy was alive, she let out a scream, then the dummy spoke, I am Slappy! The dummy shouted, Slappy Halloween slave! Slappy pounced on Anna, and she rolled down the stairs with the dummy's arms wrapped around her arms, but down stairs, the guests have already fled screaming, because the green slime grew and absorbed all the Halloween decorations, then the slime began to coil around Slappy, What is this? The dummy shouted, and some got in his mouth. Nichole and Anna watched in horror as Slappy grew to the size of Godzilla, Ha ha ha ha ha, I am you're master now! Slappy shouted, You will obey me, or I'll destroy everything you love! Nichole and Anna followed the giant dummy, What are we going to do? Anna asked, then Nichole got an idea, You know that cliff? Anna shook yes, We'll lure Slappy over there and make him trip! Anna shook her head in agreement. Slappy was still rampaging and cackling at the same time, Hey Pinnochio! Nichole shouted, Slappy saw the two girls, Come and get us you over grown dummy! That really got Slappy mad, he hated being called a dummy, I'm going to get you nosey little squirrels! Slappy began to chase the girls, then he tripped on a tree and fell down the cliff, the two girls looked down the cliff and saw that Slappy has shrunk and was split in half, We did it! Nichole shouted, and the girls gave each other a high five, and began walking home. Down at the cliff, Slappy opened his eyes, Slappy Halloween ya Dummies! As he was laughing evilly. Category:Blog posts